pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL036: The Bridge Bike Gang
is the 36th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis To take a shortcut, the heroes need to cross the bridge. Since they have no bikes to ride them, they go to a Pokémon Center. While Nurse Joy lends them the bikes to get medicine to an injured Shellder at Sunny Town, a mysterious group of bikers appear that block their path. Worse, Team Rocket asks their friends, Tyra and Chopper, to get the heroes' Pokémon. Though Officer Jenny disperses them, a storm arrives, so Ash, Misty and Brock have to ride through the storm... Episode Plot Just leaving the Safari Zone, Ash, Misty, and Brock comes across a bridge which could be used as a shortcut to Sunny Town. They are about to walk across it when a guard tells them that the bridge is not finished. Ash asks him if they can walk but he says that the bridge is over ten miles long and it will get dark by the time they got there. He also says that the road is not finished but the bicycle path is and if they had bikes they could cross as well. Misty complains that if Ash hadn't wrecked her bike, they could go across the bridge. Ash and his friends go to the Pokémon Center to think of a plan to get a bike. Nurse Joy is very worried and Brock asks her what's wrong. Nurse Joy says she's worried about a sick Pokémon in Sunny Town. The Nurse Joy in Sunny Town asked Nurse Joy to deliver some medicine to Sunny Town, but Nurse Joy is too busy to deliver it. Ash and his friends volunteer to deliver the medicine, but they don't have bikes. Nurse Joy lends them some bikes that the Pokémon Center owns. Soon, Ash and his friends are racing across the bridge to Sunny Town. Under the bridge, however, Team Rocket see Ash’s group on the bike path. After Ash’s group finishes a drink break they see a bike gang approaches Ash and his friends. They try to escape, but they are surrounded. Chopper, the leader of the gang, says that they want an introduction. Ash, Misty and Brock introduce themselves and run off. Then A female biker, Tyra, exclaims that "introduction" means Pokémon Battle. Brock couldn't resist flirting with her and he not only gets slapped, he gets rejected. Ash accepts and sends out Bulbasaur and Chopper sends out Golem. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, but Golem goes into its shell, rendering the attack useless and KOs Bulbasaur by using Tackle. Ash sends out Charmander and has it use Ember, which didn't do any good against Golem. Golem uses Rock Throw (which is just Golem using its own body) to strike at Charmander, but misses. Charmander uses Flamethrower and Fire Spin to keep Golem from moving. Golem then uses Tackle, it begins rolling around encased in flames. Charmander dodges as everyone is scared to see the rolling ball of fire roll towards them and they run with their buttocks on fire from Golem. Ash and Charmander couldn't help but laugh their heads off. Chopper recalls Golem, but the Poké Ball gets heated up from Golem, who is still on fire, and Chopper starts yelping while tossing the Poke Ball in his hands like a hot potato. The lieutenant of the bike gang, Tyra, challenges Misty to a battle. Misty agrees and Tyra sends out Cloyster. Misty tries to sends out Starmie, but Psyduck pops out. Misty at first is outraged and tells the duck Pokémon she wanted Starmie, but then reluctantly decides to give Psyduck a chance. When Psyduck appears, the bike gang start laughing at Psyduck, one of the bikers saying he'd never seen such a pathetic Pokémon. Misty tells it to use Tail Whip, so he pathetically starts approaching Cloyster, shaking its tail. Ash tries to stifle His laughing. Psyduck's "attack" fails and it pricks its tail on Cloyster's spiky shell. As Psyduck jumps into the air, screaming, Tyra and the entire biker gang laugh harder. After a few rounds of this humiliation, Cloyster uses Clamp to trap Psyduck‘s tail and Misty loses the match. A desperate Misty decides to give Psyduck a headache herself using her bike, despite Brock trying to stop her. everyone hears a noise that sounds like a siren. The bike gang suspect the other town wants to rumble, but Team Rocket then appear and say their motto. At first the biker gang are hostile, but when they see who they are for real, they treat Jessie and James like heroes because they used to be a part of their biker gang. Jessie tells the gang a favor to help them to take care of Ash and his friends. Chopper agrees and Meowth orders the biker gang to capture Ash and his friends' Pokémon. Luckily, before Chopper and his gang can attack Ash and his friends, the police, led by Officer Jenny, quickly arrive, and Team Rocket and the biker gang leave upon realizing they were outnumbered by the police cruisers. Officer Jenny offered to give Ash and his friends a ride, but then she said she had a job to do when a radio call comes in requesting her assistance. Suddenly, the weather turned crazy and a storm came in. Meanwhile, Chopper and Tyra tell Team Rocket to ride through the storm on their unicycles. At the Sunny Town Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is getting worried because the sick Pokémon, a Shellder, is getting worse and Ash and his friends are nowhere in sight. On the bridge, a ship was passing by and the bridge raised up. Ash is determined to get across the bridge because if he waited, it would be to late for the sick Shellder. Team Rocket tries to get across the up lifted bridge, but Ash bounces on their heads and knock them into the water. As the biker gang sees Ash ruin Team Rocket's stunt, they angrily challenge Ash to another battle. Ash says he can't because he has to get to Sunny Town and deliver medicine for a sick Pokémon. The biker gang realize how brave Ash and his friends are for trying to bike through the storm. The gang joins Ash and his friends to help them get to Sunny Town. They finally arrive at the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy immediately gives the sick Shellder the medicine. The Shellder is immediately healed by the medicine. The biker gang's new heroes became "Awesome Ash" and "Mighty Misty". Brock crushes on Tyra, telling her that she can call him "honey." Tyra responds by slapping him right across the face. Debuts Character *Chopper *Tyra Pokémon *Golem *Cloyster *Shellder *Farfetch'd (on painting) Move *Withdraw *Clamp Trivia *Chopper's bike is designed to look like Zapdos.﻿ *This episode marks the first time Misty pulls Brock away by ear when he flirts with a girl. *This episode marks the first time Misty tries to trick her opponent into attacking Psyduck's head. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Cloyster. Mistakes *The narrator says that Ash and co. went to the Safari Zone, but in the English version of Pokémon, this episode was skipped because it was banned. *When Team Rocket is spying on Ash and co, Jessie's earrings are miscolored. *The blush on Pikachu's cheek is missing in one scene. *Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip on Golem that does not affect it because Golem has gone inside its shell, even though all Grass-type moves should be super-effective against Pokémon of Rock- and Ground-type. Dub differences *In the dub Misty complains about doing all the work on the bike she and Brock share, while in the original version she is upset because she wanted a bike only she rode, not a shared bike. Gallery Ash, Misty and Brock came to a bridge IL036 2.jpg The heroes don't have money to buy bicycles IL036 3.jpg Brock flirts with Nurse Joy IL036 4.jpg Brock gets his ear pulled IL036 5.jpg Golem tackles Bulbasaur IL036 6.jpg Golem gets heated up IL036 7.jpg Chopper's Poké Ball is hot IL036 8.jpg Psyduck gets scared IL036 9.jpg Misty attempts to make a headache IL036 10.jpg Jessie the biker, swinging her chain IL036 11.jpg James the biker, using additional wheels IL036 12.jpg Officer Jenny tracks down the bikers IL036 13.jpg James and Jessie do not like the idea of going through the storm IL036 14.jpg Meowth is told that he won't be left out IL036 15.jpg Jessie and James go to ride the bicycles for the fans IL036 16.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock cross the bridge IL036 17.jpg Jessie, James and Meowth fly IL036 18.jpg Brock gets hit for flirting with Tyra }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda